Meticulously Inevitable
by CorruptedBarbie
Summary: Caroline's attempts at keeping Tyler alive quickly become a battle for Klaus' life as well. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, I'm well aware that this first chapter is disturbingly short, but I promise they will increase in length, if I receive decent reviews. This chapter is merely setting the scene for the rest of the story. I value honesty above all else, so if this is awful, please tell me so I don't embarrass myself by continuing.**

* * *

It was supposed to be over. Matt staked Finn, which should have killed all of the Originals; but it wasn't that simple… it's never that easy. After a brief phone call with a distressed Bonnie, we were informed that Klaus had threatened her until she broke the spell that linked the five of them together. What happens to one, no longer happened to all, and we were no closer to killing Klaus than we were when we first started these vain attempts. Though we were all clearly disheartened upon learning this, we still had more stakes, more chances to kill Klaus; it wasn't over.

Stefan was on his way out the door to bargain with Klaus for Damon's life, leaving Elena and I alone to contemplate the unforeseeable future. Just as the door closed behind him, it was strewn open once more, Stefan flying violently across the room, landing quite ungracefully as Sage appeared in front of us. Before I could even attempt retaliation, the 900 year old vampire had me on the floor as well, and had already turned her attention back to Stefan. She was enraged, and had brought her own back-up; we didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell against her, but that wouldn't stop us from trying… it never does. We watched in sheer disbelief as Stefan easily flung Sage across the room, leaving us all, including the two of them, momentarily dumbfounded as she struggled to rise to her feet. Her actions were slow, deliberate, as she raised a single digit to her face, noticing a nosebleed. Unsure of what we were witnessing, we stood in a guarded stance as Sage whispered "What's happening to me?" before falling to the floor, dead. Unable to comprehend what exactly had just happened, Troy dropped dead mere seconds later, leaving Stefan, Elena, and I bewildered with two dead vampires in our midst.

We stood around in an awestruck silence for a moment before voicing our confusion, and possible theories of an explanation. Stefan was the first to draw the most credible conclusion, "It's the blood; the bloodline. It has to be; think about it- Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy… They're all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn." As the sudden realization of what he was saying sunk in, I spoke out "Wait, so when an Original dies, every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them? Because that would mean…" Too distraught to finish my thought out loud, Elena concluded, "If the Originals die… so do all of you. The entire vampire species would just be dead."

* * *

After disposing of both Sage's and Troy's remains, I returned to the boarding house in a bit of a frenzy, finding Elena there alone. "Where's Stefan?" I asked curiously. Elena sighed, settling herself beside me on the sofa, "Trading the stakes for Damon." "All of them?" I wondered aloud. Clearly, Elena was struggling with everything that had come to play today; she seemed disheartened and her words lacked emphasis, "No, not all of them. We still have enough to kill three out of the four of them… if we can figure out who to save." Skeptical that this was our best chance at survival, I queried, "How are we supposed to do that?" "I have no idea." Elena responded dismally, "You were turned with Damon's blood, and Damon and Stefan were turned by Katherine, and we know Katherine was turned by Rose…" My question still unanswered, I pried further, "Well, who turned Rose?" Emitting an exaggerated sigh, Elena stood, and began pacing as she answered me, "We don't know, but it can only lead back to one Original. If the odds are in our favor, hopefully it won't be Klaus, so that we can still kill him." Immediately aware of the outcome Klaus' death would bring, I brought it to her attention, "Elena, even if Klaus didn't create _our _bloodline, we know for a fact that he turned one of us…" As recognition dawned on her, she breathed, "Oh my God… Tyler. If we kill Klaus, then Tyler will die."

* * *

Incapable of remaining in the presence of Elena any longer, I fled the boarding house without arising too much suspicion; I just needed to be alone, to think. Elena still looked at killing Klaus as an option, even though the evidence remained that Tyler's life would be lost as well. I attempted, in vain, to reach Tyler by phone, but he hadn't answered in days, and that didn't change now… even when I needed him most. Completely overwhelmed, and with no one to turn to, I succumbed to the Grill alone, in desperate need of a strong drink.

Upon entering the Grill, I noticed Klaus sitting casually at the bar, carrying on what seemed to be an interesting conversation with the newest bartender. Attempting to avoid his poignant attention, I slipped into a booth in a dimly lit corner and quickly hid my face behind a menu. I should have known that any attempts to avoid Klaus would prove to be ineffective, but I pretended not to notice him, or anyone else, until I heard someone sliding into the seat across from me. Before I could even lower my menu, I heard that bone-chilling accent; the one that makes you heart swoon and skin crawl at the same time, "Hello, sweetheart, why so glum?"


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry it's taken so long for this update... Things have been a little crazy on my end lately. I really didn't know how to leave this chapter at the end, something I still have not mastered. Anyhow: Thoughts? Suggestions? Please let me know what you think! Feel free to follow me on twitter as well: CorruptedBarbie

* * *

Klaus. The Original hybrid and the bringer of pain and suffering. Yet, here he sat, in the Mystic Grill, asking me what's wrong, as if he actually gives a damn. Shouldn't it be clear by now that _he_ is the problem? He is _always_ the problem in our lives… the thorn in our sides, and no matter how many times we try to rid ourselves of him; he's undefeatable, completely immortal. At least that's how I now had to view him if I wanted to save Tyler's life. Klaus' blood turned Tyler, so in order to keep Tyler alive, Klaus' life was off limits, even if my friends had other intentions.

Ignoring his inquiry proved futile when he questioned me again, "What's wrong, Caroline?" I tossed the menu I'd been hiding behind on the table between us, my gaze flickering to his momentarily as I spoke distastefully, "You." Klaus' eyes held a mischievous twinkle as he let out a small chuckle, "You're giving me an awful lot of credit there, love. I've been on my best behavior today." I simply wasn't in the mood to play his games this evening. I'd had a long day and all I'd wanted was to get drunk and forget about my problems; which is exceptionally difficult to do when they're sitting right in front of you. Noticeably annoyed, I grabbed my cell phone from the table, stood, and left. I hadn't made it more than a few paces beyond the door before Klaus' fingers grasped my wrist firmly, instantly halting my every action.

"That wasn't very nice, now was it, love?" his sweetly sarcastic tone rang out. Emitting a silent sigh of defeat, I surmised that he would leave me alone sooner if I gave him the attention he was so desperately seeking to attain. "You don't know how to be nice, Klaus. So you're not one to judge." I replied maliciously before tearing my arm from his grip, proceeding to walk away.

As anticipated, Klaus was at my side once more within seconds, a slightly dazed smile playing at his lips as he stepped in front of me, blocking my path. "Fair enough, Caroline," he spoke in a taunting manner, "Teach me how to play nice." I'd had enough of this nonsense, this absurd fascination he seemed to have with me. I folded my arms across my chest protectively before demanding, "I'm done with your games, Klaus. What do you want from me?" He chuckled, evidently amused with my offensive stance, "I want _everything_ from you, love," he declared sinfully, his comment sending shivers down my spine, "But you can start by letting me walk you home."

If I had any desire to make it home within a reasonable length of time, I knew I was left with no other options than to allow him to accompany me. I did nothing to conceal my displeased reaction, but I nodded my head just a fraction, and sighed the words, "Let's go."

Klaus' lips curled into a victorious smirk as he stepped aside and waved his hand in front of us, "After you, sweetheart." I rolled my eyes and began walking as quickly as I could without arising skepticism from any possible onlookers. As Klaus fell into step beside me, I began calculating how many blocks and how long it would take me to get home, leaving an awkward silence between the two of us.

Much to my surprise, Klaus remained alarmingly quiet during the entire walk. I turned to walk up the path to my door, hoping that he would take the hint and go away, only to sense his presence still at my side as I climbed the porch steps. I was determined to maintain the silence between us, so I chose to ignore his company, and reached instead for the door handle, yearning to place as much distance between Klaus and myself as possible.

Just as my fingertips brushed across the doorknob, Klaus whisked my hand away, bringing it slowly to his lips. He placed a very soft kiss atop my knuckles, before flashing a charming smile and whispering, "Good night, Caroline. Thank you for allowing me to accompany you home." I didn't have time to breathe, to think, to move, before he had vanished into the night; I could still feel where his lips touched my hand, could still hear his voice echoing in the wind.

* * *

The moment I made it inside, my thoughts began to run wild. _What the hell is wrong with me? Klaus? Really? But his eyes… that accent… those dimples… He __**is**__ attractive. And clearly capable of being sweet. And also entirely capable of torture, murder, and ensuring that he always gets what he wants. Is this what he wants? Am I what he wants? If I am, will it do any good to resist?_

I didn't want to be alone anymore, but I didn't want to be with my friends either. Turning off my phone, I kicked off my shoes and shrugged out of my jacket, deciding to take a long, hot bath to calm my nerves. I leisurely climbed the staircase, lost in my thoughts, shedding my shirt as I walked into my dimly lit bedroom. Completely oblivious to my surroundings, I began sliding my jeans down over my hips as I noticed that I wasn't alone.

"I find it profoundly difficult to play nice when I see you in this state." Klaus whispered just millimeters from my ear, his hot breath radiating across my neck. I pulled my jeans back up instantly, shielding my chest as much as I could with my arms. "Wh-what are you doing here?" I struggled to get the words out. He began slowly circling my half-dressed body, a look of sheer hunger in his eyes as he said, "You're upset. I came to find out why, but perhaps I can offer you my comfort instead?" I kept my gaze locked with the floor as he came to a sudden stop in front of me.

Klaus hooked his index finger under my chin, tilting my face upwards until my eyes met his. I noticed his pupils dilate, but it was too late to look away. "Now, tell me, love," he murmured, "What's got you so upset?" "They still want to kill you." I answered monotonously. He surveyed my face, the amusement in his eyes unavoidable. "And why does that bother you?" he queried. I responded blandly, "If you die, so does Tyler. It's the bloodline."

As soon as the words left my lips, Klaus was gone; like he'd vanished into thin air, or had never been there to begin with. _You're losing it Caroline. Get. A. Grip._The last time I thought I was alone after Klaus disappeared, he turned up moments later at a very inopportune time and place for me, and I most certainly couldn't be taking a chance like that again.

* * *

After removing my jeans once again, I tossed on my bathrobe, running a very hot, very steamy, very relaxing bubble bath while I ran back downstairs, flinging open a cupboard door in the kitchen, in search of that pesky little vial. Vervain. Though it is toxic to all vampires, it also prevents mind compulsion, granting me a fraction more safety whilst within the presence of an Original vampire, namely, Klaus.

Always being a straight-shooter, I immediately unscrewed the cap, briefly raising the vial to my lips, allowing a few drops to permeate into my mouth. I began writhing in agony that same moment, feeling the poisonous liquid easily burning through the soft tissue of my tongue, a single tear forming in the corner of my eye. After a minute or two, the pain has all but dissipated, my supernatural healing abilities leaving no trace of evidence behind.

Finally having some sense of relief, I climb the stairs once more, ready to retreat to a few moments of silence… but it is nothing but the calm before the storm.


End file.
